Hiding
by TallyKayda
Summary: Elena starts to feel numb after being turned but one night with Elijah changes that. She likes talking to him, walking with him, and just generally being around him makes her happy. And eventually happiness turns to love. But will her friends understand or will she have to hide how she feels? Quick shout-out and thanks to my wonderful Beta DarkEnigma322!
1. Running

It had been two weeks since Elena had turned and she was getting sick and tired of Caroline, Damon and Stefan constantly crowding around her, making sure she wouldn't snap. She didn't even know which part of her was enhanced by being a vampire since she hadn't been given the space to explore her new self.

Being inside all the time and hearing everything everyone was saying about her was beginning to make her feel empty and numb. And even though there were always people walking around the house ready to take care of her, she felt alone.

She knew she needed to get out, to find something that would make her feel again and she had decided tonight was the night that that something needed to be found.

Because Elena had been so numb to everything since she was turned, everyone thought she was complacent with how they treated her. Like something fragile that would break, not realizing that she was already very close to breaking. But tonight that would be to her advantage in getting away. They would never expect her to leave after she went up to her room as long as she was quiet. It was her usual routine after all. Wake up, get ready for another day spent inside, come downstairs, drink a single bag of blood, go back to her room and lay on the bed for a few hours, get up, write in her diary, go downstairs drink a bag of blood, wait for everyone to arrive and bombard her with more questions she wasn't ready to answer, listen to their pep talks about how it would get better, watch them nod to themselves as if they are making a difference in her life, go back upstairs and lay down to sleep.

Tonight, though she endured it without spacing out. Thinking about her soon to be escape and what she would need and want to bring with her.

She headed upstairs slowly as per usual, though she wanted to run, to get out quickly rather than quietly but she knew if she did the gang would be suspicious. However as soon as she got to her room she grabbed her large backpack went to her dresser and grabbed a few pairs of jeans, some shirts and tanks, a pair of jean shorts, a jean skirt, a pair of sweatpants and a thin grey sweatshirt. She then ran to her closet and removed a few favorite pair of shoes. A fancy set of heels, casual wedges, boots, converse, and some sneakers all squeezed in. She then jumped up to grab two photo albums, one filled with pictures from before the crash with her adoptive parents Miranda and Grayson, her brother Jeremy, her aunt Jenna, her and her best friends Bonnie and Caroline in their cheer uniforms, and Matt in his football uniform. The other album had photos of Elena with the vampire brothers Damon and Stefan Salvatore, her best friends Caroline and Bonnie now known as a vampire and a witch, and even a few pictures of Elena's history teacher Alaric also known as the local vampire slayer. Last but not least Elena grabbed her diary, and her vervain necklace, which she's had no use for as a vampire but wanted to keep it all the same.

Elena took one last quick look around her room before jumping out her window and landing on the ground without so much as a thump, and took off running until she hit the woods. She took a quick glance around before moving forward, hopefully to seek out her new destiny now that she was no longer, THE doppelganger everyone was so interested in.

But before she could make it very far a dark figure stepped out of the woods in front of her, blocking her path. She crouched prepared to attack, and then figure's smooth cultured voice rang out of the shadows. She would know that voice anywhere, the soft lilts and curves of the tiniest bit of accent slipped into speech, making it warm, inviting and familiar yet clipped, strong and different. Elijah.

"Where are going, Elena?" he asked, with seeming indifference. But I could see the confusion in his eyes. After all why would leave my home, where my supportive if overbearing friends and family could take care of me. Why indeed?


	2. Hot Cocoa

**Elena:**

"Away." Elena replied before side stepping the original and walking farther into the forest.

"But, why?" he reiterated following behind her with the silent steps that all the supernatural seemed to have.

"Because, I just can't take it anymore."

"Take what?"

"Since when did you become so inquisitive?" Elena snarled as she whirled around to face him. But he didn't seem the slightest bit deterred from his task. Only concerned and curious.

"Since you decided to leave." He responded calmly. "What has you so distressed lovely Elena? So distressed that you cannot take it anymore and you are leaving your home?"

She could tell he wouldn't willingly drop the subject, so instead she would make a deal with him. It shouldn't be too difficult, that was how their…friendship? …Relationship? …Ally-ship? She was unsure what to call what they had, had begun. She felt safe with him, at least to a certain degree, he had after all apologized after dropping her in the caves and leaving her with Rebekah and she was the one who started it by allowing him to drink the champagne poisoned with her blood.

"I will tell you what has me so distressed," she said mimicking is his accent mockingly, though he only raised a brow in return. "If you will make a deal with me?"

**Elijah:**

Elijah smirked at her. He was pleased that she no longer looked so angry and sad. If a deal was what it took to make her happy again he would certainly agree to her terms.

"And what is this deal you are so eager to make?" Elijah replied trying not to let a genuine smile shine through. Whenever she made a deal with him he could see how strong, determined, and brave she was. It made her beauty all the more obvious. Unlike Katarina and Tatia who were indeed beautiful but, only on the outside.

"I'll tell you my whole sad sob story, if you allow me to stay the night at that mansion of yours. And," she barked sounding stern. "You don't tell anyone where I am. Deal?" she said raising her brows questioningly in return.

I was unsure on whether or not I should tell anyone where she was, but it was obvious she had left that house for a reason perhaps having to do with the house's constant inhabitants, so I would agree. I didn't want her upset by their presence. Besides I truly wanted to know what was taking such a toll on her. As for staying with him, she didn't need to negotiate that, he would gladly allow her entrance into his home. But he didn't want her knowing it, so for shows sake he negotiated a bit more. Though it was something he really wanted anyway.

"I agree to your terms with one small stipulation added. If I house you for the night, you must stay until morning. You cannot just disappear. Agreed?" This would give him a bit more time with her if she was still set on leaving in the morning.

Elena looked thoroughly disgruntled but nodded her head at his terms. He smirked and began leading the way back to his house. Or mansion, as Elena had called it. She followed quietly behind him all the while, never speeding up or slowing down. She was just walking behind him silently, watching him. He could feel her eyes burning into his back.

When they finally arrived he felt utterly anxious from her silent, grim presence walking behind him. He didn't know what had caused such despair in the beautiful young woman but he was determined to find out. He ran at vampire speed to the door and held it open for her. Their eyes connected for just a moment and he could have sworn he'd seen a spark of something in her eyes, but they lowered just as quickly as they rose and she swept past him into the house.

"Would like something to drink?" I asked unsure whether or not she still drank human drinks. Some vampires, when turned rejected human food. "Blood? Coffee? Tea? Hot cocoa?"

"You have hot cocoa?" Elena said sounding excited for the first time since Elijah had seen her in the forest.

"Yes, would like some?" He asked relieved that she was finally giving a positive reaction. Hell, he was happy she was giving any reaction, besides the one time she snapped at him for asking questions and her quick thinking with the negotiation, he'd yet to see her react to anything. And those were only her survival instincts kicking in; thank god those were still intact.

She nodded happily and he couldn't help the smile that he returned with her enthusiastic answer. He swung his arm toward the couch, offering her a seat before walking toward the kitchen to make her hot cocoa.

When he returned with their drinks, his hot tea and hers cocoa, she was just pulling out her diary. "I hope you don't mind if I relax a bit and do some writing before we talk?" I shook my head. I didn't mind, I was about to voice my answer when something slipped out of her diary. She was about to pick it up but I got there first. I'll admit my curiosity got the better of me, it was something that had fallen out of her diary, after all who wouldn't be curious.

"What is this?" I asked politely enough but didn't wait for her answer before unfolding the piece of paper. It was the letter I had given her before I left after mother's failed attempt to end her children.

I looked up at her waiting for her response. Why would she have kept this after all this time? A letter from her kidnapper, in her diary of all places. I almost hoped that there was some sentimental feeling about me behind her reason for keeping it, but I knew I couldn't get my hopes up for something so ridiculous.


	3. The Letter

**Elena:**

Elena grimaced at the letter he held in his hands. She would have preferred he hadn't seen that. She had kept it as a memento of the man she thought she would never see again, a man she had felt a certain connection with. She cared about him as a friend, even if she couldn't admit it to him. He made her feel safe, he was so strong but she knew he wouldn't hurt her. She had wanted to remember him like that. As the strong but protective, fierce but gentlemanly man his letter showed him to be.

"Elijah…" She trailed off, unsure what to say. So instead of explaining herself, she reached out to snatch the letter from his hand. But he pulled back at the last second and she froze at the sound of paper ripping which seemed to echo around the now quiet room.

**Elijah:**

Elijah saw the broken look on Elena's face when the corner of the page ripped, and instantly felt terrible. She looked so sad. He was unsure about what to do; it had been a long time since he had comforted anyone. But he felt like he should wrap her in his arms to comfort her, so that's exactly what he did.

She froze, for just a moment, and then her entire body seemed to relax and just melt into his. But slowly her body went from relaxed to weak and then she seemed to just go limp against his chest. Her quiet sad tears, turned into distressful, body wrenching, sobs. As she cried, he pulled her closer still so that her body was between his legs. Her legs were draped over one of his thighs and her head rest sideways on his chest.

He used one arm to pet her hair and another to wrap around her waist to make her feel safe. All the while he whispered soothing words in her ear to help calm her down. He wished there was more he could do, but he could tell this was no longer just about the letter. She had been through a lot and needed him to just keep his questions to himself, until she had let it all out.

As he waited out her crying jag, he watched her. Her heartbreakingly sad face was still beautiful, even when covered in tears and pale as her new vampire nature demanded it to be. When he had first seen her, he couldn't lie; all he had seen was Tatia and Katerina. But as he got closer to her, he began to see she possessed her own rare beauty. A beauty made from her brave, kind, and moral nature. Now he doubted he could mistake her for her predecessors if he tried.

Not that he would want to. To mistake either Katerina or Tatia for Elena would be a colossal error. Both girls were sly, manipulative, and cruel. Both had played brothers against each other and, though he still did not believe Tatia deserved to die for her crimes against himself and his brother Niklaus, he had been humiliated and hurt by her actions and would not soon forgive her.

Elijah fell out of his thoughts when Elena shifted against his body, regaining his drifted attention for herself.

"Are you alright, my dear?" he said stiffly, he did not know how she would react to being held by him now that she was back to herself.

"Yes." She replied, in a quiet child-like voice. Yet, she still didn't move from his lap, not that he would complain.

He carefully reached down to pick up her diary, which she'd dropped when she started crying, and placed his letter to her inside it with the utmost caution. He didn't want to upset her again. He then placed the diary on the side table and reached for her hot cocoa, now more like warm cocoa and placed it against her palm before carefully wrapping her fingers around it himself. Any excuse to keep touching her.

"Will you talk to me now?" he asked. He wrapped his arm around her as he had before and waited for her to rebuke him. When she didn't, he smiled happily to himself, making sure she didn't see.

"I suppose, if I have to." Elena grumbled.

"Well, we did make a deal." he said.

If it came down to it, he wouldn't force her to tell him. Though he didn't want her to know that unless it became necessary. Not only would it keep him from knowing her secrets, it might also lead her to become suspicious of his feelings for her if he didn't act as the usual commandeering original he usually was with everyone but her. Not that holding her on his lap wouldn't possibly lead her to the same conclusion.

He had to be careful. Of course, after tonight he would be. But now he had the opportunity to hold her in his arms without her pushing him away and he was going to take it.

"Alright," she breathed, after a long pause. "Well…Stefan and Damon, and I guess Caroline and Bonnie. And well Jeremy and Tyler…and everyone, I suppose. They're driving me crazy, Elijah." she breathed his name and her fingers tightened reflexively on the lapels of his suit jacket.

He couldn't help the small shiver that ran through his body, which did not go unnoticed by Elena. But she didn't say anything. She just looked at him with her wide, suspicious, caramel brown eyes, before glancing away and continuing her story.

"It's been two weeks and Stefan and Damon still refuse to let me outside because they are worried about my control. They haven't taught me anything because they constantly argue about how I should be taught. Bonnie won't let me have a daylight ring until I've proven my control. But I can't prove my control until I can go outside and I can't go outside until someone teaches me and they haven't taught me, because they won't stop arguing!" She took a deep breath, seemingly reining herself in. "But the worst part isn't even sitting in my bedroom alone all day. It's sitting in my room _not _being alone that's terrible….because they forget, Elijah." she said, looking up at him with her big, tear-glazed, doe eyes.

Elijah reached up and slid his hand across her cheek, with his thumb just under her eye. He pushed his thumb just the tiniest bit and watched thoughtfully, as the tear gave way to gravity, sliding down her cheek and onto his thumb. When he glanced up at her, she was watching him.

"What do they forget?" he whispered, his voice was taunt, expectant as he waited for her answer.

"They forget that I can hear them now. They don't know that I know. I know how they feel about me, about my turning, my new life is a burden on them. They can't deny it, because they don't know. They don't know and they forget that I hear them."

"What if you could control yourself? Would that help?" Elijah heard himself whisper. It was like an out of body experience, a subconscious decision that he had no control over. He had never taught a new vampire before.

"How would I do that?" She said looking up at him with waiting eyes. He thought she knew what he was offering to do, but wanted to give him a chance to get out of this thoroughly awful situation. He wanted to back out, pretend he was talking about something else, but even as he went to correct myself, he couldn't.

"I could help you." he said, surprising even himself.

"You would do that?" she murmured, looking up at him again. One of her hands slowly traveled up from his jacket lapels, across his collar bone, and around his neck. When it tightened he had the strongest urge to lean forward and kiss her. But he didn't know how she would react to that, so instead he waited to see what she was doing. Before he could work up a guess though, she had leaned forward and placed her lips against his.


	4. Kiss Me

**Elijah:**

He was shocked when her lips pressed lightly against his, but wasn't given much time to process her sudden move, as she pulled back quickly to look into his eyes.

She was beautiful, with her wide caramel brown eyes, full lips, and dark flowing hair. He'd wanted to kiss her since he'd told her his story as an original vampire at the Lockwood Estate. However, he had expected rejection because of her relationship with Stefan Salvatore and even after when she was no longer with him, her history with him and her odd friendship with Stefan's brother Damon Salvatore had stopped him.

Even now, they were what stopped him from trying to kiss her again. So instead he waited for her reaction to what she'd just done with him, a thousand year old, original vampire. No doubt she would be horrified, realize what a mistake it had been, and beg his forgiveness for her behavior.

But as he waited she only seemed interested in studying him and his response. He'd gone completely stiff by this point and was unable to keep himself from responding to her staring, when she leaned forward and brought her mouth back to his.

He was amazed to say the least. Elena was kissing him unreservedly and with a passion that made him incapable of staying so rigid. She was leaning into him, sliding her hands around his neck and into his hair.

**Elena:**

She couldn't believe what she was doing, it was so wrong. She shouldn't be treating him like this. Elijah was a good man and deserved to be treated like one. He deserved to be with someone who would love him unconditionally. Not someone who was using him for a quick a high. But it was the first time since she'd been turned that she felt so alive; that she felt at all really.

She wanted to stop, to explain to him what was going on, to let him make the decision if a one night stand would be alright. She didn't want him to wake up in the morning expecting something only to be disappointed. But God, he just tasted so good. She couldn't stop herself from thinking it as she asked for permission into his mouth, by sliding her tongue along his lower lip, and was happy to receive entrance.

She slowly lowered one of her hands from running through his hair to sliding down over the muscles she could barely feel through his suit jacket. Just tiny bumps and ridges, but enough for her to tell that he was built, very well built. Muscular and fit but lean, just as she liked her men. It was those damn suits of his that covered it all up. It was then that she realized she'd never really looked at Elijah. She knew he was gorgeous, it wasn't something that just skipped a girl's notice, but she'd never really thought about it or taken the time to look and enjoy.

These lines of thought made her pull her mouth away from Elijah again, causing a soft reluctant whimper to escape his mouth. It was one of the most adorable yet sexy sounds she had ever heard. And the look on his face was priceless, he looked so put out like he thought she'd changed her mind. That look on his face made her think that maybe he wouldn't mind just one night after all.

As her thoughts faded she quickly got back to business, raising her hands to hold his face between her palms. She looked at him, really looked at his handsome face for the first time. He had dark, soulful brown eyes with just the tiniest hints of green and gold flecks littering his irises and a few small finite laugh lines crowding at the corners of his eyes. His lips were currently plump from their heavy kissing but she could tell his bottom lip was fuller while his upper was more thin and narrow and they contrasted beautifully when he smiled. His cheek bones were high and aristocratic and he had a small but distinguishing cleft in his chin.

He was beautiful in an elegant, masculine sort of way and she couldn't stop herself from saying it out loud.

"I never really noticed before, I suppose, but you are truly beautiful." Elena whispered. Elijah's eyes widened in shock at her words before a quick flicker of shyness ran across his usually stoic face and he started to pull back.

"Ah ah…" she muttered, not allowing him to move unless he wanted to hurt her.

**Elijah:**

She held onto him refusing to let go and he didn't want to hurt her so he sat still, unmoving until she tilted his face up, and smiled a bright smile before saying, "...and obviously brandishing a sword in your human life did a lot for the physique as well." He could tell she was trying to lighten the mood and it was working. Her smile was contagious.

Soon she started kissing him again. He knew this probably wouldn't mean anything tomorrow, but for tonight there was no going back. And she was so passionate and wild and open that he couldn't help but fully give in. He was going to enjoy everything that night, for all the nights where he wouldn't be allowed to hold her. This one night would have to suffice him, so he would make sure they both enjoyed it.

**Elena:**

Elena didn't want to give up the feeling of euphoria he gave her, so she quickly continued her frantic search of his body. She pressed up against him with fervor, not able to contain her uninhibited movements.

When he began trailing kisses down her neck, she moaned in satisfaction. She felt him tugging at her leather jacket and leaned back, giving him room to remove it. Her smile faltered however when he suddenly stopped and leaned away from her.

"Are you sure you want to do…" she cut him off, grabbed his face, and looked him the eyes.

"Kiss me." she demanded, not taking no for an answer, she yanked him forward and waited expectantly for him to follow her direction. When he did she smiled against his mouth, happy that he was willing to go along with her commands.

She felt the change in him after that and felt it affect her. They were both wild and frantic as they shifted their bodies to find a pleasing rhythm.

She quickly stretched her legs out on either side of his body on the couch, and then twined her ankles, locking them around his torso. She used them to pull him as close to her as possible.

When he stood suddenly, she wrapped her arms around his neck to catch and balance her. Not that it was really necessary because just as quickly he had her pushed up against the wall, which gave her back support.

One of the perks to being a vampire that she swiftly learned that night was that breath wasn't a necessity. She never had to pull her mouth away from his if she didn't want to...and she really didn't want to.

She used her vampire speed to jump down and remove the rest of her clothes. Watching with new, all-seeing eyes as Elijah did the same. She was right when she had said it the first time, he was beautiful. Like a warrior of old whom, she supposed, he actually was. She was going to enjoy this gorgeous specimen of man, even if only for that night.

She sighed softly and thought to herself that it was too bad, it was only one night. But she quickly tossed that thought from her head. She couldn't think like that, it could cause problems. So she swiftly grabbed him, pulled him toward her, jumped up wrapping her long lithe legs back around his waist, and crashed her mouth to his.

She reached down and lifted his member up before sliding herself down onto him. She heard him gasp and knew he had to be feeling the same as she was. The feeling of being with him was exhilarating and liberating. It felt like she was on a high, flying through the air.

It was different than being with Stefan. Stefan was loving and considerate, no doubt of that. But he treated her like glass, whereas Elijah was passionate and wild. He was the perfect mix, he wasn't afraid to let loose but he wasn't rough with her.

When they finally came, it was together, in unison. She could feel it as his quick breathing evened out in a matter of seconds and his vampire body stopped the feeling of exhaustion after their physical exertions.

They didn't speak as he lowered her gently to the ground. She took his hand and led him up the stairs. When his scent became strong around the fifth door they came to, she opened it and went inside pulling him in behind her.

When she glanced at him she saw that he was studiously looking at anything but her. She smiled and reached out to lift his chin, looking him in the eye. She gripped his chin tighter and pulled him toward her giving him a light kiss, softly stroking her thumb across his cheek.

When he smiled in return, she tugged him forward with her other hand still resting in his and they crawled onto the bed. She sprawled her body lightly across his and cuddled close, while he reached out and pulled the blanket over them.

**APPRECIATE ALL REVIEWS!**


	5. Pretend

**Elijah:**

When Elijah awoke he stretched his arm across the bed, searching for Elena. But all he felt were rumpled bed sheets and, for a moment, sheer panic settled like lead in his stomach. What if she had left? After he took a moment to stop and listen, he heard her soft footsteps, nearly indiscernible to anyone without the sensitive hearing of an original. He chided himself on his reaction. He knew Elena was not one to break promises unless they directly harmed someone she loved.

But even so, he knew he shouldn't get so upset, she might be leaving soon enough and even if she didn't leave, she still wouldn't be with him.

He took a deep, though unnecessary breath and climbed from the bed they had shared last night. He could still smell her scent, it would linger in the room for a while he knew. He also knew that if she left, he wouldn't be able to stay here where he would constantly smell her and picture her as he'd seen her last night.

In his thousand years of life, he'd never been with someone so passionate and uninhibited like Elena. She was an amazing lover.

He quietly walked across the room to get a pair of plaid sleep pants, that he hardly ever wore but thought Elena would appreciate, from his dresser, before walking downstairs. He stayed quiet as he walked down the steps, but announced his presence when he reached the bottom. He didn't want to startle her.

"Elena?" he called, but she remained unmoving, standing in front of a window that faced the woods.

When they had both been standing there for nearly fifteen minutes in complete silence, he felt the need to reassure her.

"No one will know, Elena. You have my word that this secret will never leave my lips, if that's what you want."

"I've decided to stay, if you are still willing to help me?" she stated it like a question, but before he could reply she continued on. "I care about you, Elijah; I hold certain…affection for you. You've become more like a friend than an ally. But if I do stay, I'm certainly going to need your help. And if my friends were to ever find out that you were helping me, much less that we had slept together, it would possibly lead to the ruin of friendships I hold dear. So I have to tell you that this can never happen again and, as you promised me, never mention it again. I'm truly sorry, Elijah." she murmured the last of her speech softly before turning around to face him.

"I understand and of course I'll still help you…as long as you keep your end of the deal that we made for this morning?" When she quirked her brow at him, he explained quickly and almost desperately. "You promised to stay the morning and not simply disappear. Stay with me, pretend everything that was just said, wasn't. Stay and pretend that you will always be the affectionate lover that you will never be again." he implored softly, as he reached out to hold her against him in a tight embrace.

"Alright, there's not much of anywhere I can go anyway. The sun is up and I don't have a daylight ring. Luckily Jeremy is staying with Matt for now and nobody ever comes to the house before six. It should be dark enough for me to leave by then…and I really do want to pretend for just a little while too." she whispered.

Elijah smiled at her response and leaned down to kiss her forehead gently, almost reverently.

"Hmm…" she murmured playfully, as she reached up to slide her fingers through his hair causing him to make a contented noise, much like her. She chuckled happily.

"Mmm….you sound like a great big jungle cat, purring in pleasure." she whispered, as she leaned up to his ear to give the lobe a good nip and tug. He couldn't help the groan that erupted from his lips at her sudden seductive side. The night before, she'd been wild and sexy. Now she was seductive and sexy. He had the sudden urge to reach out and kiss her. Before he had the chance, however, she was pulling away and grinning innocently up at him.

"If I'm going to be the affectionate lover, perhaps I should do what any other lover would do...make breakfast. I want French toast, how does that sound?" she said, as her grin changed from innocent to devious. Then she turned and skipped off toward the kitchen.

Her sudden movements caused Elijah to abruptly realize what she was wearing. It was his white button up shirt from the previous evening. She was wearing his shirt. It provoked him into feeling giddy, something he hadn't felt in a long time. He grinned joyously and took off after her.

She squealed when he ran up from behind and wrapped his arms around her.

"What are you looking for?" he asked, as he nuzzled her neck tenderly. He backed up when she swiftly turned to face him. She reached her hand up to stroke his face affectionately and smiled.

"I like you like this." she whispered.

"Like how?" he asked, though he had a good idea what she was talking about.

"Open, warm, outgoing. Though I'm sure as the big, bad original you don't like to hear it, sweet." she said, shyly.

"If this is the way you like me, this is the way I'll always be for you." he said, gallantly, as he stared into her eyes.

She grinned, "Kiss me again." she commanded, softly.

He was perfectly happy to oblige her. They stood in the kitchen for a few moments, just kissing and staring into one another's eyes. When she finally pulled away, she went from serious to playful again.

"Now, where is your bread? Can't make French toast without bread." she said, cheerfully.

As he and Elena finally finished making a mess of his kitchen and cooking their French toast, she piled six pieces of toast on each of their plates.

"One good thing about being a vampire is I can eat as much as I want and never get fat."

"Well, I don't eat often; much less make it for myself. It's been a long time since I've cooked for myself. Generally I eat out, so I rarely have anything as casual as French toast. In fact, I'm not certain I've ever had French toast…" he mused aloud, before trailing off.

Elena had picked up her plate and was sliding her back down the side of the island. When her bottom hit the floor, she crossed her legs gracefully and began cutting a piece of her toast.

"What are you doing?" Elijah asked incredulously.

"I'm sitting. What are you doing?" she said, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Wondering why you're sitting…on the ground." he replied.

"It's comfy." she shrugged.

"More than my perfectly good, dining room table and chairs? Or even my island and barstools?"

"Oh, definitely more so." she giggled, stretching her long legs out in front of her, causing him to barely hold back a moan.

"You look comfy." he said, clearing his throat.

"Well, I think you would be comfy too, if sat down here beside me." she whispered, as she reached out to take his hand. He reached out and clasped her hand in his own, but he didn't sit down.

"Elena, I am an original. Originals don't sit on the floor, when there are perfectly good chairs feet away." he replied, stoically as his face began to shut down. But before he could become completely expressionless, Elena gave his hand a good tug, catching him by surprise and managed to pull him down beside her. She then pulled her hand away and gave him a stern look.

"No." she commanded. "Not yet."

"I'm sorry?" He questioned, shocked.

"You can't be him again until I leave 'Lijah, you have to promise me."

"What did you call me…? Elena, only my family calls me that." he said in awe.

To hear her call him by his nickname, that just did something to him. It made him think of her as part of his family. It made him think of a forever with her. Tomorrow he would have to acknowledge the fact that it would never happen and he would have to feel the pain of that. But today all he felt was utter pleasure and he wanted to hear her say it over and over again.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you, Elijah. Maybe I should leave you alone?" she said, as she began to stand up.

"No." he quickly said, as he reached out to swiftly grab her hands, stopping her from leaving. He settled himself more comfortably down beside her and wrapped his arm around her.

"I like hearing you say it. Will you say it again?" he asked, tentatively.

"Of course, my 'Lijah." she crooned, as she reached up to run her finger tips across his face. He loved hearing her call him her own.

"I love the thought of being yours." he murmured back. He kissed her quickly but passionately, before pulling back and wrapping his arm tight around her waist. He snuggled his face into her shoulder. "Now, what did you mean earlier when you said, 'You can't be him again until I leave?'"

"Oh," she smiled, as she reached out to grasp his hand again. "That strong, stiff, stoic Elijah that everyone else sees, he was showing up again. But, I don't want to see him when we're alone. I never knew there was this whole other side to him, to you, that was so warm, relaxed and caring. Now that I do know, I guess I'm just scared I'll lose him."

"You won't. You have my word, that you alone, will always have this side of me." he vowed, holding her closer still.

**A/N: **

For those of you who think that it's weird for Elena and Elijah to be together in the show because of the age difference between the actual actor and actress, Nina and Daniel, I just want to say it's not actually all that weird. Nina is dating Ian who is about 10 or 11 years older than her and Daniel is only a few years older than that, about 13 years older than Nina. AND in the show Buffy: The Vampire Slayer, Sarah Michelle Gellar and James Marsters acted as lovers and they were 15 years apart.

THIS WILL HAVE A BOOK SPOILER FOR THOSE OF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT AND WANT TO!

Okay, I'm just curious about something. I read some info on Wikipedia about the book that says Elena falls in love with Stefan, but is with Damon for a little while. Then she goes back to Stefan and they stay together at the end. Now the TV show has barely followed the book at all from what I understand, yet they've kept circling around the love triangle that is Stefan, Damon, and Elena.

Now with a TV show they can't just follow the book, however it goes. To get ratings they have to cater to the fans. Some fans would prefer to stick with the love triangle, while others would prefer to move on to something more interesting, like say Elejah.

So my questions are- how many people think they'll keep that love triangle all throughout the show and how many of you think they'll try to make some of the fans happy by trying to put Elena with someone else? At least for a little while. (By the way just to make it clear the question isn't 'what you would want them to do?' it's 'what do you think they'll do?')


	6. Elijah? Original Elijah?

**Elena: **

Elena couldn't believe the day she'd just had. Elijah was like a different person. He was still a gentleman and still polite but he was playful, fun. They had spent the whole day in their sleep clothes, even after they showered. Elijah wearing nothing but pants all day had her wanting to just grab him and go at it again, but she knew that was a bad idea. If she started, she was never going to want to stop and it had to end here or her friends could find out. She didn't want that to happen.

So instead of starting up with their activities from the previous night, they just held each other and spent the whole day talking and walking around his huge home. They talked about superficial things, like her favorite movies and his favorite color. They talked about deeper, more significant things like Damon and Stefan, Klaus and the rest of the originals, being a vampire, and what it meant to her to live forever.

"I think I'll have to be leaving soon." she whispered, quietly, as if that would keep it from being true. She didn't want this day to end, but she could feel the night and the darkness coming and knew that it wouldn't be much longer before her friends would be headed to her house.

"I know." he mouthed back, silently. He reached out to take her hand and lead her up the stairs so she could get dressed to leave. When they reached the top, she turned around and asked a question.

"Would it bother you if I left a bag full of a few things here?" she asked, tentatively. She didn't want him to think she was….? She really didn't know what she didn't want him to think. She was just generally hesitant by this point. Everything just felt so awkward. But he just smiled a small smile at her.

"I would love it if you did." he said. She raised her eyebrows in question. She couldn't help it that sounded so strange. "I mean I would love it if you trusted me enough to leave some of your things here, in my keeping."

"Oh, well then. I'm definitely entrusting you with some very important things." she said in a mock severe voice. Then she smiled. "Elijah…I'd like to leave my diary here. I want to write about my time here, now, and later, and I don't want anyone at home to read it and find out. Can I trust you to keep it for me? And not read it!"

She didn't think he would, but she wanted to make sure it was a clear concept. She grinned uncontrollably when he nodded and said he would be honored.

She reached out and picked up her bag, digging through it to find clean clothes to wear home. There was no way she could wear her clothes from last night. She could smell sex and Elijah on them. She knew if she could smell it with her new baby vamp senses, then Stefan, Damon, and Caroline definitely would. And she sure as Hell couldn't wear what she currently had on- Elijah's shirt. So, instead she pulled out a red V-neck shirt, low-rise skinny jeans, and a pair black converse high tops.

"Should I take one more shower?" Elena asked. She wasn't versed enough in vampire abilities yet to know whether they would smell him after spending so much time together.

"It should be fine, as long as you wear clean clothes and take a shower when you get home. You can easily clean my scent off and no one will bother you." She turned and smiled at him before slowly unbuttoning and sliding his shirt off her shoulders.

She stood there in nothing but her bra and underwear for a moment, for the first time feeling shy. But not because of her nearly nude state, it was the way they looked at each other; she could feel the tension and intimacy filling the air. She reached out hesitantly to place her hand against his cheek. He lifted his hand as well to place it over hers, smiling faintly.

After a moment she pulled back slowly and reached for her jeans. She pulled them on over her long legs and curvy hips, before grabbing her shirt and slipping it over her head. It was the only time their eyes left each others.

To anyone who was watching, it would have seemed like a very sexy show for her beau but, for the two of them, it was an intimate thing. It wasn't about their bodies, though they had certainly enjoyed that aspect. This, this _moment, _was about caring for each other and knowing they had to say good-bye to what they had found in one another. Ever since she had gotten to know Elijah, as she said before, she had had a certain affection for him. But she never planned, or even expected, to care for him the way she did.

She had had two one night stands before in life. It wasn't something she made a habit of doing, but she had done it and it had never turned out like this. Both times she'd woken up before her partner and left before they themselves could wake up. But it was different this time, maybe it was because she knew him before, maybe it was because she stayed the morning, or maybe it was the way he looked at her. Or Hell, maybe they were feelings she'd always had and was just simply unaware of before becoming a vampire, but now, with her heightened emotions, she was able to realize them. Either way, the feelings were unexpectedly here now and, no matter if made her feel like she was happy for the first time in a long while, they were unwanted.

When she went to reach for her leather jacket, he picked it up and tossed it next to her bag.

"It smells like me too." he whispered into her ear, causing her to shiver just a bit. He noticed and smirked at her. But she just smiled back and shook her head at his arrogant expression. He smiled a genuine smile too, before reaching into her bag and pulling out a brown bomber jacket.

He stepped up behind her and carefully, slowly slid the jacket over her arms, around her body and finally connected the bottom of the zipper to zip it up. He now had his arms wrapped around her, but she couldn't make herself physically stop him.

"Elijah, stop." she whispered, so quietly she was surprised he heard. He turned to look at her with a hurt expression that quickly turned aloof. She didn't want to see that face, so she quickly explained, "I'm going to smell like you when I get home."

"No, you won't." he smiled at her answer and she couldn't help but feel delighted by the change in his face. "Not to your friends anyway, they haven't spent enough time around me to have memorized my scent and a simple hug is not enough for them to work it out themselves." he explained, as he squeezed her tighter one last time, before releasing her. They quietly walked down the stairs together, both bogged down by their own sad thoughts.

When they got to the bottom, Elena knelt down to put on her shoes and went to open the door. Before she could, however, Elijah grabbed her and kissed her passionately one last time before they were both forced to let the other go.

Elena opened the door and took off at vampire speed, only stopping for a moment by the gate to look back and see him watching her, before she ran back home.

The first thing Elena noticed when she jumped through her window was her door knob turning. She panicked and froze for just a moment, before sprinting to her bed and pulling the covers over her body. It was such a cliché, but it was all she could think of.

When Caroline walked in, Elena's body relaxed slightly. Of the three vampires in Elena's inner circle, Caroline was the youngest and therefore the least likely to smell anything on her.

"Hey, hon, you okay?" Caroline said, as she quietly sat on Elena's bed beside her.

"I'm fine. What are you doing here, Care?" she asked, trying to infuse happiness and curiosity in her voice to hide the nerves. Now that she was away from Elijah it seemed as if all her bravery had disappeared.

"I decided to show up early...when I saw you sneak back through your window. I ran in here with the hope that I might catch you, but I realize now that I can smell you; I didn't really need to catch you in the act. You smell like sex…and something…or more likely someone I can't figure out." She gave her a disapproving look. "Was it Damon? I have to say that I would have supported you, if only you had broken up with Stefan first. How could you cheat on…?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down Caroline!" Elena said, in a hushed whisper. Who knew who would be lurking around aside from Caroline. She walked over to the window to close it and then shut and locked her door. She turned around to face a very impatient Caroline, who stood facing Elena with one brow raised in question.

"First of all, Stefan and I never got back together." Caroline's face turned remorseful and she looked like she was about to interrupt but Elena raised one hand in the air to quiet her. "Second, I didn't sleep with Damon. Now you can interrupt."

"I know you smell like sex, so if it wasn't Stefan and it wasn't Damon..? Who was it? Oh my gosh, was it Matt? Wait no, course not, it's a vampire smell…" She was now mumbling to herself trying to figure it out. "Elena, there are only two male vampires currently in town…and mostly alive."

"Mostly alive?"

"Klaus."

"Ahh…"

"Hey, don't think this means we're changing the subject. Now, I've gone through all the vampires in our town and Damon and Stefan are the only ones left." Caroline said, sounding suspicious.

Elena knew that if she didn't tell who it was, it would only get worse and she couldn't afford to have Caroline start asking questions that would cause suspicion in the others. If Damon or Stefan found out…she could picture Stefan's disappointed look and Damon's look of disbelief. Which she knew would quickly turn to rage that would be directed at Elijah and she knew that could get Damon killed.

"I'll tell you who it is, if you swear not to tell." Elena said, seriously.

Caroline looked at her with wide eyes. "It must be really bad." she whispered, looking like she wasn't so sure she wanted to know anymore.

"No, it's not. He's great. He's a good man…" Elena trailed off, her thoughts drifting back to memories of her and Elijah from the previous night. And then to the memories right before she left, the look his eyes took her breath away…

"Earth to Elena..?" Caroline said, carefully touching her shoulder and bringing her back from the brink of her own mind. "You kind of got lost in your thoughts for a second there. You look so…I don't know, thoughtful, but in a good way. Happy. Who was he, Elena?"

"It was..." she glanced up at Caroline doubtfully. Hoping she wouldn't be angry. "It was Elijah."

"Elijah? Original Elijah?" Caroline demanded. She didn't look angry, Elena surmised, just shocked, "Well, I guess…I'm sorry, I really don't know what to say to that. Umm…are you going to see him again?"

"Not in the way you're thinking. I want his help in learning to control myself." Elena's tone became one of wonder. "Did you know I've never seen his face change? I've seen him tear people's hearts out and there was nothing more than a darkening of his eyes. I want to learn control like that. I want to be able to be in a room full of people and never feel that tingling sensation of my face turning demonic."

"I understand and I'll support you and help you sneak out every night. We'll make it fun." Caroline's face suddenly turned mischievous and she grinned. "But are you sure you don't want to see him in any other capacity again? Because you, lady, have got some serious sex glow going on."

Elena knew Caroline was only trying to lighten the mood, but her mind drifted back yet again to being with him. She never knew Elijah could be so…warm and open. He was playful when he chased her around the kitchen. He was chivalrous when he declared that he would be whatever it was that it pleased her for him to be. And seeing that lusty look on his face when she…

"Hello, Ms. Space Cadet? All I had to do was mention last night and you were in your own little world again. You really, actually care about him! You want to see him again, don't you? As more than just a mentor. Wow, Elena. Do you love him?" Caroline asked, hesitantly.

"No, but…" Elena trailed off, because even she was uncertain what she felt.

"I really do care about him. You know I've had a soft spot for Elijah for a while now, but I've never thought of him like this." Caroline gave her a disbelieving look. "I'm not saying I didn't notice him, any woman who said that would be lying. What I'm saying is- I never thought that I would…you know, sleep with him. But it's not even that that keeps bringing me back to thoughts of him. I spent the whole day with him. He's smart, playful, and chivalrous; it was great spending the day with him, but now I can't get him out of my head. What do I do, Care?"

"Do what makes you happy, even if it's being with an Original. I'll support you and help you, as long as you keep me updated." Caroline said, with a wink and big grin. Elena smiled in return. "Now you should probably get those clothes washed...you still smell like sex."

Elena's face turned slightly red, but she began shedding her clothes and handing them to Caroline who held her hand out for them. Caroline walked out of the room for a moment while Elena pulled out some more clean clothes that wouldn't smell anything like Elijah. The thought saddened her but she knew it was a necessary evil.

"I'm throwing these clothes in the laundry, there's barely any smell on them. If I hadn't been looking for something, I never would have noticed it." Caroline called from downstairs. Elena could hear her moving around downstairs at vampire speed, throwing her clothes in the wash as quickly as she could. When Caroline appeared back in her room, Elena had hopped in the shower.

"Alright, so your worn clothes are in the wash and I brought your clean ones in with me." Caroline moved into the bathroom to sit on the top of the toilet and wait for Elena. When Elena turned the shower off Caroline handed her her clothing.

"Ready to face the masses?" Caroline asked. They could both hear everyone downstairs talking. "I'll hold them off, until you're ready."

"It's okay, Care. I'll just get dressed and be down in a second." she replied, quietly.

As she walked out of the bathroom, pulling her clothes on, she thought about what she was doing. She hated lying to her friends, but she knew not only would they disapprove, they would try to stop her. And she really wanted Elijah's help in learning. He was a master of control and he wanted to help her. After all who was she to reject a pro? That was the excuse in her mind anyway.

"Hey." she said, when she reached the bottom of the stairs.

Bonnie jumped up quickly to hug her. When she pulled away, she was frowning, "I know that it's upsetting you, but I need you to know I can't give you a daylight ring until you learn to control yourself. You're a vampire now, Elena. Your species is not exactly known for their self-control." she said, judgmentally.

"My species?" Elena said, angrily.

"Well, you're not one of us anymore." Bonnie said, speaking down to her.

Elena yanked back angrily. She was about to start in on Bonnie's behavior and attitude toward her when Damon interrupted.

"Whoa, okay, Judgey, back off." Damon said.

Elena saw him watching her, no doubt seeing the angry expression on her face so she quickly hid. She went back into her persona of numbness, seeing nothing and no one.

"No, she's right." she heard Stefan say, "Elena's not human anymore and she has to learn to control herself, like you're always saying. We just need to get her on animal blood."

"And that's where you go wrong brother." Damon replied.

By this point, Elena decided to no longer act the persona but to be the persona. She took one last glance at Caroline and sighed before zoning out into the black hole of emptiness she'd created in a part of her mind.

_**A/N: Hey, you guys I really appreciate the reviews you're sending to me. I can't wait to hear what you guys think of this little number; it was just so much fun to write. I hope you enjoy it too! **_

_**I also just wanted to let you guys know that I'm writing a new story. My first one-shot, **__**Blood Makes Up For Betrayal!**_


	7. Seduce That Sexy Original

When all of Elena's friends and family except Caroline finally left, she was able to breathe a sigh of relief. Sitting through her friends well-meaning, though thoroughly irritating, 'discussions' about how they should deal with her new found state was entirely painful at first. But then it gave way to the blinding numbness that she felt before…Elijah.

They talked as if the person who was going through the mess of an unwanted transition wasn't sitting right in front of them, as if Elena's opinion on the matter was irrelevant. As she had told Elijah, she was sick of all their attitudes regarding her. Well, she was sick of all but Caroline's, who was currently smiling at her sympathetically.

"Do you have extra clothes?" Caroline asked, absentmindedly.

"I don't need extra clothes, Caroline." Elena said, exasperatedly. Caroline raised her eyebrows in question and her sympathetic grin quickly turned in to a Cheshire cat smile at Elena's over-reaction.

"Well, actually you do. Just in case you don't make it home in time. You don't want to show up wearing yesterday's clothes and making everyone suspicious. Though from the way you reacted to the question, it makes me wonder what you thought you would need extra clothes for. Maybe…just maybe you're wondering if you would come home tomorrow smelling much like you did tonight. You know…more Elijah…and sex." she said, her grin only widening.

"I can't, Caroline."

"And why exactly not?" Caroline demanded.

"What if someone finds out?"

"Since when have you ever cared what someone else thought?"

"I know I shouldn't care what they think. And I don't,...not really, anyway." Elena added, when Caroline shot her a disbelieving look. "It's not so much caring what they think, as trying to make them happy. I don't want to upset anybody or lose any of my friends, Care. I've lost enough people...we all have."

"Well, you want me to tell you what I think?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, I do. Not that it really matters, you would have told me anyway." Elena said with soft chuckle. Caroline was never one to be afraid to say exactly what was on her mind.

"True." Care grinned sheepishly, before turning serious again and going on. "You need to stop trying to make other people happy, Elena. You need to do what makes you happy. If being with Elijah makes you happy, then I say go for it. If it makes you happy not telling anyone and just enjoying what you have with him, go for it. You go and you seduce that sexy original!" Caroline said, with a giggle.

Elena couldn't help but laugh as well. She couldn't believe this was happening and what she was sitting there planning, knowing she was about to have an affair with the gorgeous original Elijah.

She grinned at her friend before turning around to head upstairs; she wanted to go out the back so no one would take notice of her leaving. Before she could get very far though, Caroline grabbed her arm and spun her around, quickly embracing her in a tight hug.

"I want you to know that I will always be your best friend and I will always support you, no matter what. I love you, Elena." she murmured into Elena's hair.

"I love you too, Care." Elena pulled away a little and smiled at her. "I'll leave Elijah's a little early, around five-thirtyish, just as it starts to get dark. Come over and it'll give us a little girl talk time. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Caroline shot her another broad grin and let her leave. Elena jumped out the window and made a bee line for the Original mansion.

**Sorry it's so short but I wanted to make sure I got something out for Christmas so here it is. Don't worry I have the next chapter all plotted out, just needs to be typed so it should be ready as a New Year's gift to you guys. Merry Christmas you guys!**


	8. Happy Ignorant Naive

**Elena:**

When Elena arrived at Elijah's house, she was ready to tell him how she felt. She was ready to tell him that she cared for him, as a friend, and that she thought maybe it could be turned into more over time. She wanted to try being with him. But when she got there, she was distracted by what he was doing.

"I thought I said no looking through my things?"

"Actually, you said no looking through your diary, nothing was said of the photo album." he replied.

She leaned over his shoulder and saw a picture of herself, Caroline, and Bonnie in cheer uniforms, with their arms wrapped around Matt. She recognized it from her last year in middle school, right before everything changed.

"You looked very happy." he said.

"I was happy. And ignorant. And naive." she said, morosely. It was hard not to be upset remembering back to when everything was normal, but she didn't regret her life now or the people that she's met. The picture also reminded her of what she had to tell him.

"Did you know that Bonnie and I used to be really close." she said, pointing at how close they were standing. Just a few seconds of thinking about Bonnie made her brow furrow and her mind wander to angrier thoughts.

"But she's just so judgmental now and thinks that she knows what is best for everyone, it's hard being around her. And the truth is, I don't really trust her like I used to. You know once she lied about spelling a vampire device so that Stefan and Damon would get caught. She lied to me. And once she used a spell to lock me in my own house because _she_ thought it was best and _she_ thought I would be safest there. She doesn't even listen to me anymore. I just hate it when people take away my control, using their power over me to force me to do what they want. Klaus, Damon, Bonnie…even Stefan. I hated that they had power over me, you know?" she growled. "Even now, they are stronger than me."

"Are you alright?" he asked, turning his dark, thoughtful brown eyes toward her.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go off like that." she sighed. "Ultimately, I didn't want to be a vampire but…I think there was some part of me that wanted the power so that people would stop trying to control me..."

"Elena..." he crooned, reaching out to wrap his arms around her and pull her down beside him. She only resisted for a second before she snuggled into him. After all, what could it hurt if she took the comfort that he offered her?

"I really am sorry for going off like that. The only reason that I started off telling you about how close Bonnie and I were was so that I could tell you how close Caroline and I are now. And…to tell you that she knows..." her voice failed when she glanced up at him.

His enigmatic eyes were naturally compelling her to look at him, as if he were truly compelling her. But it didn't upset her like it would have had it happened with anyone else, instead it made her warm and relaxed. It made her want to curl even deeper into him. So that's just what she did, as she explained what had happened.

"So she knows. Are you okay with it?" he asked quietly, as he brought his nose close to hers and their foreheads touched lightly.

"Yes..." she said. Their mouths were so close now that when she spoke, their lips brushed against each other and she could feel his hot breath as it fanned out across her mouth.

"Then I don't care." he said, as he leaned in to kiss her.

The kiss was long, sultry, and they took their time truly enjoying one other. His mouth was soft and warm and she realized that she truly loved kissing him. But just as she began really getting into the rhythm and was about to pull his shirt from his pants, he yanked away.

"I apologize, I know you don't want-" she interrupted him with another kiss.

"This is exactly what I want." she said, with a smile.

_**I am back in college so things are moving a little slow I am sorry for that and for the fact that it's yet another short chapter, but I want you to know that I plan on continuing this story. So thanks for listening.**_


End file.
